Get Your Heart (My Heart Already Belongs to You)
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah Sehun yang ingin mendapatkan hati Luhan. HunHan/Yaoi/fluff/DLDR (by: eviloshhd)


**Get Your Heart (My Heart Already Belongs to You)**

 **By eviloshhd**

 **Rate: T+**

* * *

 **Hanya secuil kisah Sehun yang ingin mendapatkan hati Luhan.**

* * *

Warn: Bahasa percakapan **sedikit** ala TeenLit!

 _Full absurdness_

 _You may close tab if you don't like this kind of story ^^_

* * *

Sehun itu aneh. Semua orang tahu itu. Apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan -sosok yang dia incar untuk dijadikan kekasih selama enam bulan terakhir. Kadar keanehannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat hingga berada di level gila. Sampai-sampai, teman-temannya terkadang menjauh karena takut jika gilanya Sehun menulari mereka - _well,_ mungkin juga mereka hanya tidak ingin terlihat bersama sosok autis yang suka _nyengir_ sendiri cuma karena teringat akan sang incaran.

Tapi tidak semua temannya seperti itu. Buktinya, ada Jongin yang selalu menemani Sehun sekalipun sifat kurang waras Sehun sedang kambuh.

Jongin memang sahabat yang setia.

Atau mungkin karena Jongin sama anehnya dengan Sehun jadi mereka tidak takut saling tertular?

 _Well,_ hanya mereka yang tahu.

Sehun dan Jongin.., kalau hanya dilihat dari wajah dan postur tubuh, keduanya bisa saja lolos menjadi model. Karena secara fisik, keduanya memang lolos kualifikasi sebagai laki-laki idaman dengan uang yang berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja, Tuhan masih menunjukkan keadilan-Nya dengan menjadikan mereka duo ganteng dengan tingkah laku tidak jelas.

Tapi Sehun tetap menjadi pemenang ketidakjelasan diantara mereka.

Sehun memang juara.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

"Hai, _Princess_!"

Itu rutinitas pagi Sehun. Menyapa Luhan yang akan masuk kelas dengan cengiran lebar (dan bodoh) diwajahnya. Tidak lupa ditambah dengan memberi setangkai bunga mawar hasil curiannya tadi pagi di kebun kecil ibunya. (Ibunya sampai sekarang tidak tahu ngomong-ngomong).

Luhan tersenyum. "Hai, Sehun!" Luhan balas menyapa, diterimanya bunga mawar itu dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar saja. "Bunganya cantik! Aku suka!" Ungkapnya, hidung kecilnya lalu menghirup aroma segar dari bunga pemberian Sehun dengan raut menggemaskan.

Sehun jadi benar-benar ingin segera membawa Luhan ke pelaminan kalau begini.

"Lebih cantik kamu, _kok._ " Ujar Sehun masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hah?" Luhan _cengo._ Telinganya yang sudah sedikit konslet karena terlalu sering dipasangi _earphone_ rupanya kurang menangkap ucapan Sehun barusan. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu memberikan senyuman yang (menurutnya) lembut kepada Luhan. "Lu..," Panggilnya. Sedikit mendekat kepada si mungil yang mengerjap bingung beberapa kali.

"Ya?"

"Seandainya Einstein tidak menemukan lampu pijar, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena cintaku akan menerangi setiap malammu." Rayunya bak pujangga.

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Sehun?"

"Ya, _Princess_?"

"Bukannya yang menemukan lampu pijar itu Thomas A. Edison, ya?" Tanyanya dengan raut muka yang begitu polos, tapi berhasil membuat senyuman diwajah Sehun langsung menghilang seketika.

Sehun lalu tertawa canggung. Untuk sesaat dia lupa jika dirinya bukan penggemar nomer satu fisika hingga membuatnya gagal merayu Luhan. "Oh, salah tokoh ya?" Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan retoris. Dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan polos.

"Ah.., tidak apa-apa kalau cuma salah menyebutkan tokoh. 'Kan yang penting aku tidak salah melabuhkan cintaku padamu." Rayunya lagi, kali ini berhasil membuat pipi tembam Luhan menghasilkan rona merah muda yang cantik dan menunduk malu.

Sehun berselebrasi dalam hati. Akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan mengamati lalu berlanjut tiga bulan merayu Luhan tanpa henti, laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Luhan merona! Hal itu lebih membanggakan daripada rekornya yang berhasil bangun jam delapan pada hari libur.

Tapi sayangnya selebrasi sepihak Sehun harus berakhir ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan sangat berat hati, Sehun akhirnya berpamitan kepada Luhan untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Tapi dia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit hidung Luhan yang menggemaskan.

Ahh.., sebenarnya bagian tubuh Luhan mana yang tidak menggemaskan.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Hari berikutnya masih berlalu sama. Sehun masih menunggu kedatangan Luhan di depan kelasnya, namun kali ini dengan gaya yang berbeda. Jika kemarin Sehun membiarkan rambutnya berbentuk seperti jamur ala Luhan, hari ini dia sedikit memberikan _style_ dengan memotong sedikit rambutnya dan memberikan poninya _gel_ rambut agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Terlihat lebih rapi memang, tapi itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kuliah yang sedang magang.

Salahkan saja wajahnya yang tampan tapi boros umur itu. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Luhan.

Sehun masih sibuk mengagumi wajah tampannya di kaca jendela kelas Luhan ketika melihat bayangan si mungil yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna _baby blue_ berjalan mendekat. Sehun langsung ambil posisi seperti seorang pangeran yang menyambut tuan putri yang baru datang di pesta dansa.

"Pagi, Sehun." Sapa Luhan ceria. Tangan mungilnya melambai memberi sapaan kepada makhluk _absurd_ yang masih dalam mode pangerannya. Sehun tidak membalas sapaan Luhan. Yang ada, laki-laki _absurd_ itu meraih tangan mungil Luhan dan menjabatnya formal.

Kening Luhan mengerut bingung. Untuk apa Sehun menjabat tangan mungilnya? Bukankah mereka sudah saling mengenal? Si mungil semakin dibuat bingung ketika Sehun tersenyum (terlalu) lebar dan berkata. "Hai Luhan, aku Tarzan!"

"Hah?" Luhan menganga bodoh.

Disisi lain, Sehun malah semakin melebarkan senyuman idiotnya karena menurut Luhan ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Iya, Lu. Namaku sekarang Tarzan." Ulangnya. "Tarzandung cintamu."

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan langsung meninggalkannya mematung sendiri di depan pintu.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

"Lu." Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan yang sedang asyik menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, melirik sekilas manusia aneh yang _terlihat_ bersedih dengan sahabat hitamnya yang seperti tidak peduli lalu menatap Luhan lagi. "Kau apakan si Oh Sehun itu?" Tanyanya.

"Sehun?" Ulang Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Namanya bukan Sehun lagi, Soo. Namanya Tarzan."

"Hah?"

Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya, menghadapkan badannya ke Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya lekat. "Iya, namanya sekarang Tarzan. Tadi pagi dia mengenalkan diri kepadaku dan mengatakan namanya Tarzan. Lengkapnya Tarzandung cintamu, begitu." Jelasnya polos. "Aku 'kan takut Tarzan, makanya aku langsung pergi tadi." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya cukup keras. Sebegitu polosnya kah Luhan sehingga dirayu saja tidak sadar? Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tangannya yang sama mungilnya dengan Luhan itu menangkup wajah yang lebih tua dan menekannya sedikit -membuat bibir Luhan _monyong_ seperti ikan.

"Lu, dengar." Ujarnya serius. "Nama Sehun tidak berubah menjadi Tarzan." Luhan mengerenyit mendengarnya. "Itu hanya rayuan untuk mendapatkan cintamu, bodoh!" Ujarnya sedikit keras hingga Luhan menutup mata, menghindari cipratan air liur Kyungsoo yang sedikit keluar tempat saat dia berteriak.

Luhan lalu melepaskan kukungan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya cemberut. "Untuk apa Sehun mendapatkan cintaku? Aku sudah cinta Sehun dari dulu, _kok!_ " Ungkapnya. Sedikit terlalu keras sehingga membuat kantin berubah hening.

Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi secerah matahari. Telinganya barusan benar-benar tidak salah dengar 'kan? Luhan mencintainya? Luhan si mungil manis menggemaskan incaran hampir semua seme itu itu mencintainya?!

Ingin memastikan sendiri, Sehun menegapkan badannya dan melangkah kaki lebar-lebar menuju meja si mungil yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo -si kurcaci. (Kyungsoo kurcaci karena bagi Sehun, yang mungil itu Luhan. Harap maklum)

"Hai, _Princess_!" Sapanya, Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun lalu memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Bibirnya memberengut. "Kau Sehun apa Tarzan?" Tanyanya sedikit galak, tapi bagi Sehun tingkah Luhan itu lebih imut dari pada hamster Pak Sooman yang sering dibawanya mengajar di kelas.

Sehun _nyengir._ "Tentu saja aku Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang akan segera mengganti namamu menjadi Oh Luhan." Jawabnya cepat sambil memainkan alis naik-turun.

Luhan mengalami kesulitan untuk menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar itu. Si mungil menunduk untuk sesaat lalu kembali menatap Sehun, kali ini dengan raut yang sama sekali tidak dapat diartikan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Sehun..," Panggilnya lembut, sangat lembut sampai Sehun ingin merekamnya untuk lagu nina bobo.

"Ya?"

Ada rona merah dipipi Luhan ketika bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kau punya pembalut luka tidak?"

"Huh?"

"Punya pembalut luka tidak?" Ulangnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras karena sebal.

Sehun mengerjap, memproses pertanyaan Luhan lalu kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena.., lututku baru saja terluka karena jatuh cinta padamu." Luhan langsung menunduk setelah mengucapkannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas merah karena malu.

Kyungsoo menganga, matanya yang sudah lebar terlihat ingin keluar dari soketnya karena tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya barusan. Kyungsoo baru sadar ketika dagunya ditepuk oleh seseorang yang ternyata sahabat hitam Sehun -Jongin.

"Dari pada mulutmu menganga lalu dimasuki lalat, lebih baik ku masuki dengan -aww!"

"Kau masuki dengan apa, heh?!" Potongnya sembari memukul lengan Jongin dengan spatula yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Aw! Ugh! Kyungsoo! Berhenti dulu!" Teriak Jongin. Dia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan nyeri dilengannya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang memasukimu dengan sedotan bubble tea!" Ungkapnya masih dengan nada tinggi. "Memang otakmu itu mikir kemana _sih?_ "

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Malu sendiri dengan otaknya tadi yang mengartikan kata 'ku masuki' menjadi -ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas.

Mengabaikan Jongin yang masih meringis, Kyungsoo menengok kanan-kiri dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika tidak menemukan sosok mungil beserta makhluk _absurd_ yang tadi ada bersama mereka.

"Sehun dan Luhan kemana?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin mereka pergi menyewa hotel, berbagi kehangatan dan -aw!"

"Kim Jongin!"

Mungkin setelah ini Jongin harus ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

"Astaga, suara Kyungsoo terdengar sampai disini." Luhan menggeleng, sedikit kagum dengan suara Kyungsoo yang ternyata bisa melewati tiga lantai hingga mencapai atap gedung sekolah.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Laki-laki jangkung itu menarik pergelangan Luhan hingga membuat si mungil jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Ahh.., akhirnya hari ini datang juga." Ungkapnya bahagia, pelukannya semakin erat manakala merasakan tangan Luhan yang mulai melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kita sekarang resmi kekasih, 'kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Sehun merasakan anggukan Luhan didadanya sebagai jawaban dan _nyengir_ lagi. Bibirnya yang tipis jadi gatal lagi untuk merayu Luhan.

"Lu, kamu tahu ga yang bikin salep Fir'aun siapa?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin minta sedikit untuk mengawetkan cinta kita."

Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat merona. Wajahnya kembali ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Sehun yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman.

Mereka berada diposisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Luhan lagi yang melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Sehun." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Satu tangan Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan halus.

"Boleh tidak aku meminjam ciumanmu? Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya _kok_." Pintanya polos.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun dibuat tersenyum seperti orang gila hari ini. Jarinya mencubit hidung Luhan gemas lalu berkata. "Tentu saja, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu jika kau meminjam sesuatu, selalu ada bunga ketika kau mengembalikannya."

"Uh-huh. Memang apa bunganya?"

"Bunganya adalah..," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menggoda si mungil yang menantinya penuh antisipasi.

Sehun menarik napas dalam lalu berkata. "Berjanjilah untuk setia dan menikah denganku nanti..."

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jadi.., sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"_

 _"Sejak pertama kali kau mendekatiku mungkin?" Jawabnya tak yakin. "Tapi sungguh, waktu kau menyapaku pertama kali aku merasa kau seperti pangeran kuda putih yang selalu aku impikan!"_

 _Sehun memberikan kecupan kilat dibibir Luhan. "Dan kau adalah putri yang akan segera menjadi ratu dalam keluarga kecil kita nanti."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Apa ini?!

Hahaha. Maapkan otak saya yang lagi gesrek.

Anyway,

 **520!**


End file.
